


Chaperon Rouge

by mysterysiria



Series: Derek Hale One-shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Mystery, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterysiria/pseuds/mysterysiria
Summary: Based on the classic tale, Little Red Riding Hood, a young French lady named Cerise makes an unlikely relationship with a known werewolf in Beacon Hills.





	Chaperon Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> This was an Anon Request. A one-shot. There are phrases in French that are followed by their English translation enclosed in parentheses.

In the outskirts of France, there lived a young lady with lips as red as cherry, her hair as wavy as the high ripples of the ocean. Named after the color of her lips, she bears the name Cerise Trusler, coming from a long line of werewolf hunters. The Truslers were a close relative of the Argents, but Cerise, to her mother’s despair, was an illegitimate child of her father, causing him to be sent away before she was born, in favor of her life. Her mother had always loved her even when nobody else in their family did. She and her mother had moved away and decided to live in the countryside of France.

Cerise was a simple girl. She didn’t ask for too much except for the freedom to explore the world that surrounded them. Her mother worked as a couture (tailor) for a local clothing company, and she was one of the best in France. She was once gifted bolts of fabrics by her employer as a token for her loyalty and service. One of the fabrics had a unique shade of red. It was more vibrant than any red cloth she has seen in her life. In her long tenure as a couture, she knew that that kind of rouge was rare. Since it was so special, she decided to make a hooded jacket with large buttons for her daughter. Cerise loved it the moment she laid eyes on it, vowing to only wear such garment over her clothes.

Cerise and her mother may have lived humbly and away from their relatives, but they never neglected their purpose. They were skilled hunters. Cerise’s mother was especially good with a bow and arrow. Cerise’s specialty was knives and daggers.

One afternoon, her mother had received a letter from abroad, coming from a relative she had never met before, her granduncle, Gerard Argent. Madame Trusler and Gerard Argent used to have a good relationship, but after her mother’s affair, she had never heard from her uncle again. Not until that day. The letter urged them to visit him in California, in a town called Beacon Hills. He declared that he was sick, and wanted to see his favorite niece and grand-niece. To her delight, Madame Trusler sent back a letter informing her uncle that they will be on their way in no time.

Three days later, Cerise and her mother had arrived in Beacon Hills and were picked up by Gerard’s son, Chris. Cerise felt indifferent towards and her newfound relatives, for her mother had always told her of her resentment in the past. But she was her mother, so she respected her decision no matter how impulsive it was.

Cerise was startled when she first saw her granduncle. His eyes were grim no matter how big he smiled. His smile was eerie. And he spat black liquid, filling his hospital room with stained paper napkins. It was unsightly. Cerise wished she and her mother could just go back home to France. But her mother raised her well. She greeted her granduncle with politeness and kindness.

“Ah, ma chère Cerise (my dear Cherry), I’m delighted to finally meet you,” Gerard said, his voice was deep and rusty, perhaps his throat was already wounded by the black ooze coming out of his mouth.

Cerise tried to hide her disgusted reaction. “Comment allez-vous, grand oncle (How do you do, granduncle),” was all she said. Gerard respected their first language and spoke in French to them when he could. He explained that he was terminally sick, and wanted to see no one else before his death except his only son, his favorite niece, and her daughter. Cerise’s mother created a fuss apologizing to him for not being in contact with him, for she feared nobody accepted her in the family anymore. Gerard assured her that was not the case, but they had to keep hunting, and spreading out to the States was a good move for the family until his daughter-in-law and granddaughter died.

Cerise’s mother managed to rent a small house near the woods, as she was not comfortable staying with her distant cousin, Chris. She didn’t want to bother Chris for anything she needed at home. It was a perfect location for them to stay because they were accustomed to being surrounded in nature. And the woods was a good place to practice archery and fighting.

While Cerise’s mother decided to visit Gerard and take care of him for a day, Cerise decided to explore the woods, like she did back home. She brought all her gear and walked for twenty minutes until she was comfortable enough to make sure no one would see her, and no one would get hurt. Cerise had the vision of a sniper. She practiced on used buttons her mother brought home, those that no longer had a pair. She brought a whole box of buttons to practice on, and she would carve a small crater on the tree to put the button there.

That particular day, she decided she would practice archery to widen her skill set as a hunter. Aiming at a used button that barely stood out from the color of the tree, she took her time before shooting the arrow. She was at the last second before letting go of the arrow, when she heard footsteps approaching her. She let go of the arrow uncontrollably causing it to shoot out of the target. She turned around to see who was there and saw a man with his hands up in the air.

“You could hurt someone with that,” He said and halted his steps as he saw Cerise’s expression was threatened, and that she was instinctively being defensive, pulling an arrow from behind her. “I’m sorry if I frightened you. I’m Derek,” the stranger said and held out his hand for her to shake. She took a moment to respond and looked into his eyes, looking for sincerity. His eyes were river green, his features fell soft. He was striking. Handsome. And regal - like an alpha wolf.

“Cerise,” was all she said, carrying a heavy accent. She shook his hand but her gaze never faltered. As a hunter and stranger to this town, she was being cautious. “What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you the same question. This is a private property,” Derek simply said.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“That’s ok, Cerise. You have a beautiful name. Sounds like you’re not from around here.”

“Oui. I’m from France.”

Derek could hear her pulse beat faster, and he knew she was uncomfortable meeting a stranger.

“I should go. Sorry for my intrusion,” Cerise said, leaning hurriedly to pick up her gear but Derek wrapped his fingers over the half of her wrist as he changed his mind about holding the whole of it.

“Wait, don’t go.” Cerise slowly leaned back up, eyeing on his hand over her wrist. Derek swiftly pulled his hand away and gave her an apologetic look. “You’re free to practice here anytime you want. You’re my guest,” Derek offered, interest coming from his gaze.

“Thank you,” Cerise said her tone flat. Derek left her alone to assure her he meant her no harm. Cerise continued practicing until she was satisfied. The next day, she came back to the woods to practice some more, secretly hoping she would see the handsome stranger she met the day before. She was not disappointed, for Derek had spotted her in the middle of her practice. He made sure he wouldn’t frighten her and made his steps loud enough for her to hear from a distance, and this time, he walked in, appearing in her peripheral view.

“Mind if I watched?” He asked with a smile on his face.

“Have you no hobby, monsieur?”

“Please. Call me Derek, mademoiselle,” He charmingly said and bowed to her like a prince. It made her giggle lightly, slowly earning him her trust.

“Okay…Derek. Stop calling me that. We are not in France,” she said with a smile, her accent rich upon saying her home country. Derek felt a tickle upon the mention of his name in her French accent.

“I take it this is your hobby?”

“You can say that,” she says, keeping her real identity hidden. “What’s yours?”

“This one, I hope. I find watching you practice pretty intriguing. Besides, I have nothing better to do.”

“Have you no job?”

“I do, actually. But not until nighttime.”

“What do you do at nighttime?”

“I keep people safe.”

“Like a…” Cerise struggled to find her English words. “Like a guard, are you? Er, security?” Derek smiled humorously and said, “Yes, something like that.”

“Oh. Well. If you don’t mind. I need to practice.”

“Go ahead, don’t let me bother you. I just wanted to watch,” He said, looking at her fighting a smile from forming in her face.

“Perhaps you can tell me about yourself. So I know you’re not a stalker or a murderer. America has plenty of it, I hear.”

Derek smiled listening to her remark. “Okay. Again, my name is Derek Hale. I live in a loft downtown, but I come up here almost every day for a walk. This is my family’s land. And we’ve been in Beacon Hills for centuries.”

“Oh, old family. Just like mine in France.” Cerise put down her bow and arrows and then picked up her belt of knives. She wore the belt and started shooting her knives at the buttons scattered in the trees that stood beside each other.

“You’re pretty good at that. So you come from an old family, too. May I know your last name?”

“Trusler. Mother and I carry the family name, but our family don’t welcome us anymore. Said my mother was a shame to the family.”

“OK…I’m sorry for asking another question. But what brings you to Beacon Hills?”

“Well, Mother’s uncle fell ill. Said he wanted to see us before he dies. I never met him until yesterday.” It’s strange, she thought, she but didn’t bother mentioning it.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“No matter. I hardly know the old man. But Mother is fond of him.” Derek didn’t want to pry deeper and tried to change the subject.

“I like your jacket by the way.”

“Thank you. Mother made it for me,” she said, casually glancing at him after shooting daggers.

“It suits you,” Derek said, hoping his charm was still working. They spent the afternoon getting to know each other. They met in the woods every afternoon while she practiced. Their friendship grew quickly as they felt comfortable in each other’s company. Cerise started bringing fruits and sandwiches for them both to enjoy. She would bring her gear, but sometimes she wouldn’t even touch them so they would just talk.

Meanwhile, Derek hadn’t told her that he started following her home to make sure she came home safely. He thought that sometime soon, he would offer to walk her home when he feels she’s comfortable enough.

One evening after midnight, Derek went for a drive in his Cruiser from the hills towards home. He was driving at 40mph when something crossed the road running, almost causing him to run over it. It ran on all fours and ran quite fast. He pulled over on the side of the road to follow it. He recognized the scent. He realized he shouldn’t follow it right away to avoid trouble, so he stopped running and followed its scent at his own pace.

It worried him when the scent led towards Cerise’s house. He picked up his pace and started running and as he reached Cerise’s house, he looked around and saw no sign of a break in, but the scent was all over the place. Quietly, he stalked the house, watching for signs of animal movements, but he found none. He stayed around the premises and thought about what happened. He couldn’t believe his senses. He was quite certain that he smelled Cerise in that creature. He went home that night and was unable to sleep. He just thought of her.

The next day in the afternoon, they met again in the woods. Cerise brought only her daggers and buttons. Derek didn’t mind. All he wanted to do was talk to her. He spotted her angrily shooting her daggers with cunning accuracy and speed. Cerise noticed his feet breaking small twigs and gave him a quick glance behind. She didn’t say anything and kept shooting her daggers. Once she ran out of daggers to shoot, she stomped towards the trees to collect them.

“Is this a bad time?” Derek managed to ask.

“No. I don’t know,” she mumbled in an irritated tone. “I just miss my home. I feel trapped in this town.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make you feel any more at home.”

“Not your fault, Derek,” she said quickly.

“How’s you’re mother’s uncle?” Derek asked. He wanted to stand near her but refused to do it.

“Not well. I don’t like him. There’s something about him,” Cerise stated and stopped looking at her targets. She turned to Derek with a long face. “Why do I feel like I could trust you more than him? And he’s my blood. You’re not.”

“But you said it yourself. You just met him. Just like you met me. Well, I can’t blame you. Even I don’t trust my own uncle. I guess that’s pretty normal in the family.”

“Is it? I can’t say. My granduncle comes from a prominent family in France. And Mother and I, we’re two outcasts in the family. He’s an Argent, and we’re just Trusler, we’re not as prominent as them. I don’t even know my father.”

“I didn’t know you were related to the Argents. But it makes sense now. This is why you practice shooting arrows,” Derek concluded calmly.

“How do you know my family?”

“Beacon Hills is small. People here pretty much know each other.” Derek refused to tell the truth even when he wanted to. He knew there was something more to the story. He put two and two together, and painted the perfect picture in his mind: Gerard was alive and he was up to something. The only thing he didn’t understand was the creature he saw the night before. “Would you like to take a walk? It’s my mistake for not showing you around. I could’ve made you feel at home the first time we met.”

Cerise appreciated the gesture and she let him show her around the woods. He guided her towards his car and drove her around town, showing her how little and quiet Beacon Hills was. Her mind grounded down to the land beneath her and started appreciating the place like a normal foreigner. She was amazed when she noticed how well Derek knew the town, even the remote areas in the hills and the woods. He bought her dinner over takeouts and drove uphill, where Derek would usually go to see the whole of the town. She found it mesmerizing to see the sea of lights beneath them.

“Thank you for doing this with me, Derek,” She said, her face beaming. Derek kept looking at her cherry red lips, desiring the soft touches of it.

“Don’t mention it. I’m glad you feel better.” They stared at each other for a while, and Derek could smell her arousal building up. Cerise finally looked away, brushing off her own desire for the man seated next to her.

“I had never done this at home. Mother and I lived quite simply. I barely even had friends. We were always looking out for each other. Always looking out for werewolves.” She gasped upon realizing the last word that came out of her mouth. “I meant wolves,” she shrugged and looked away.

“Then you have nothing to worry about here. There are no wolves here,” Derek said simply, softly touching her chin and turning her head back to him. He was already leaning closer to her and his gaze was filled with desire. “Can I kiss you?” He whispered, his low, rusty voice echoed in her ears, flowing all the way to her insides. She nodded slowly and they brought their lips together.

They kissed slowly. As their tongues started gliding against one another’s, their kisses became wet and passionate. Cerise had never kissed a man before, but she learned from a boy from school, which was a few years back. Kissing him felt new to her senses, but she could feel her nose taking in his breath’s scent, making her pull him in for more. Her hands roamed around his neck, then chest, then finally, his waist. Derek started opening the buttons of her red hooded jacket slowly. “Is this ok?” He asked, catching his breath. She nodded and slid the sleeves down her arms, removing the jacket from her body.

“Cerise…I want to kiss you,” Derek said as Cerise brushed the tips of her thumbs in his stubbled cheeks.

“Then don’t stop.” She looked at his river green eyes being shone by the dashboard.

“No…I want to kiss you…all over,” He whispered gently, eyeing her body. His breathing was heavy but slow. His desire escalated more than he anticipated it would. She looked bare with her jacket off. The nipples of her breasts were protruding over her thin lingerie and plain white shirt, which she gladly took off. Derek stared at the beauty before him. Her lingerie was made with silk and lace, thinly covering the valley that he wanted to devour.

“You can kiss me everywhere you like,” she offered. Derek was weakened at her seduction, leading him to kiss her neck so passionately. Their breaths caught up with their actions as their actions stayed in sync with their desires, fogging up the windows of the Cruiser. He held her breasts, caressing them to her pleasure, and when he wasn’t satisfied, he brought his mouth before her ear and whispered, “Come here and let me taste you.” The werewolf in him has awoken to his continuously growing desire, craving for the French woman who was now sitting on his lap.

She lifted her skirt up her hips, giving him access to her pulsating core. Derek effortlessly snapped off the locks of her bra, finally exposing the softest curves of her body. Derek looked at her naked breasts and then her eyes, letting her know how much he desired her, before attaching his lips to them, licking its tips much to her bliss. One of her hands stayed holding the side of his face while the other ran its fingers on his head, tangling his hair. She started moving her hips forward repeatedly, feeling the bulge hiding in his pants. His hands pressed on her back and trailed down to her hips then finally to her ass. He felt the laces in her lingerie. Her ass was slightly cold in his skin. He massaged them as he pulled them towards him, urging her to make her movement above him harder and faster. He realized it was only almost going to make him come first, so he let her slow down, guiding her movement above him.

One hand of his moved to her front, reaching for her clit hiding beneath her silky underwear. The other kneaded one of her breasts as he kissed her lips. The first touch of his thumb on her clit startled her, making her moan softly, urging him to suck on her breast just to hear more of her soft moans.

“Oh mon dieu! (Oh my god!)” She gasped as his fingers finally reached the inside of her panties.

“You feel so good in my fingers, Cerise…my cherry on top,” He whispered with a smile, teasing his new lover. She chuckled and said, “Hmm, you researched.”

“Mhmm,” Derek hummed. “I can’t wait to taste how sweet of a cherry you are.” He kissed her then said with his mouth muffled by her kiss, “I bet you taste better than real cherries.” Cerise melted in his husky voice and charm and kissed him passionately.

“It would be shame if you don’t get a taste,” She teased back. Derek then asked her to move in the back seat so she could lay down properly. She remained seated though, her back leaning on the window side of the Cruiser. Derek joined her and admired the beauty of the half-dressed woman in his car. He started kissing her knee. She opened her legs for him and his lips glided in her thighs, sending the pores of her legs and back to rise. His lips finally landed on her center, and he licked on her underwear to tease her before removing it from her ass. Derek took another moment to look at her, incredulously admiring her flesh and shape.

“You’re so beautiful, Cerise,” He said and licked the skin of her core before playing her clit with the tip of his tongue. He massaged her clit again with his thumb while observing it closely then licked again as if it were an ice cream cone on a hot summer day. “Mmm, your clit is so hard, Cherry.” He sucked on it, kissed it, and licked it again repeatedly, making Cerise arch her back, her body begging for more. Derek’s fingers explored her folds, gathering the viscous of her slick. “Are you wet for me, Cherry? Tell me you’re wet for me.”

Cerise nodded, her brows furrowed as she bit her index finger, seducing him all the more with her innocent but desiring look on her face. “I’m wet for you, Derek.”

“Yes, you are, darling. And you taste so fucking good. Much better than a really cherry,” Derek said as he continued licking her folds. He pulled down his zipper open and pulled his pants down, exposing his waiting hardened member. He started stroking himself as he kept licking on her. She heard his fist bumping on his pelvis as he stroked himself, making her produce more viscous liquid in his mouth.

“Oh, mon dieu! Derek!” The strokes of his tongue became vigorous, syncing with the strokes of his hand.

“Are you almost coming?” He murmured softly.

“Yes…yes…almost…”

“Good. Come for me, Cerise. Come for me, sweetheart,” he continued stroking his tongue and halted on stroking himself. His tongue kept a swift pace on her folds, fucking her solely with its warmth and the sensation of its pores brushing on her smooth, soft, and silky folds. Cerise finally reached her high, her moans elated in its tone, drawing heavy breaths as her release continued pouring out of her hole. Derek kissed in her inner thighs, giving her a feel of her slick release from his mouth.

“You’ve let me come. We haven’t done you yet,” she stated shyly, closing her legs.

“Who says we’re done?” He smirked. “You’re coming again tonight…while I’m inside you,” He teased, and then removed his shirt before kissing her again on the lips.

They made love for another hour and a half and he made her come twice more, giving her the cherry on top of a lovely night. Derek drove her home and when they arrived, they shared kisses in the car once again, still wanting to touch one another. They spent the next few days going on secret dates. Without knowing the reason for it, Cerise kept her relationship with Derek hidden from her mother. She and Derek would meet in the woods then Derek took her to his loft and they would make love for hours.

They were crazy about each other that Cerise felt she was in a dream whenever she was with Derek. And Derek didn’t want things to change between them. He didn’t care that Cerise was a hunter for he decided that she was his mate.

One late afternoon, Cerise had gone home to prepare dinner for her mother whom she expected would be home by then. To her surprise, her mother was already home preparing dinner. She was chopping vegetables quietly in the kitchen when Cerise saw her there.

“Maman (Mom),” Cerise called. “I didn’t know you’re home early.”

“I couldn’t blame you, Cerise. You were busy with your boyfriend,” her mother accused her with a sarcastic tone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Maman,” Cerise denied, but her heart started racing. Her mother turned around to look at her devious child.

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Cerise. I saw you with him in the woods, holding your arms and gluing his eyes on you. If my suspicion is correct, you do not know who he is.”

Cerise furrowed her brows on that last statement. “What do you mean?” Her mother shook her head incredulously, smirking with disgust.

“Of course. He did not tell you. If you could only see the way you look right now, my child, you’re an innocent, foolish little lamb to this wolf.”

“Mère (Mother)…what are you saying?”

“His name is Derek Hale, is it not?

“Oui, Maman. How did you know that?”

“He is one of our enemies, Cerise. He’s a werewolf! You should have known better as a hunter! As a Trusler! I spent years training you, and here you are, easily tricked by the very creature we have vowed to hunt! This is beyond disappointment, Cerise! You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Cerise’s tears started falling down across her cheeks as she turned her back from her mother, reaching for the front door. It started to rain when she came out of the house, so she put her hood over her head. She ran as she cried from being lied to and betrayed by Derek, and then shamed by her own mother. The rain started pouring that her tears camouflaged with the rainwater dripping onto her face. Her world around her spun and felt getting smaller and smaller.

She ran without stopping until she reached Derek’s loft. Still breathing heavily and soaking wet from the rain, she pounded on Derek’s door. In a few seconds, Derek slid the door open and a worried surprise drew all over his face upon seeing Cerise. She was pale, shivering, and dripping with rainwater.

“Cerise? What happened? Were you running out in the rain?” Her face dropped upon hearing his worried voice, but her thoughts led her to her mother’s revelation.

“Is it true? That you’re a werewolf?” Derek’s worried look dissipated in his face as guilt started surfacing. “Why did you not tell me?”

“Cerise…”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!” She repeated angrily. “You knew who my family was! You know my granduncle! You know we’re hunters! You should’ve just stayed away if you wanted to stay alive!” She weakly stated although loudly, wiping her tears with the hems of her jacket’s sleeves. Derek remained silent, not knowing what to answer her. “Why did you have to trick me, Derek?? What was your plan? To kill me before I killed you?” Her voice was now hoarse as her initial anger has been released.

“No…I didn’t trick you. I would never,” Derek vowed sincerely.

“Then why did you make me fall in love with you?” She asked him, as tears just streamed down from her eyes. She regretted admitting to him that she was now in love with him, but she hoped it would wake whatever conscientiousness Derek had.

“Because you made me fall in love with you first,” Derek answered simply as he looked at her with sincerity. Cerise fought her feelings, rejecting his sweet words. “Liar. You’re lying!” Cerise accused him repeatedly, crying, and punching his chest. Derek let her punch him in the chest, looking at her with concerned eyes. Cerise realized he’s not against it and returned him a glance. She could see it in his green-greyish eyes - he loved her.

“Show me,” she demanded, her voice low and breaking. “Show me your werewolf form.” Derek didn’t blink at her demand and breathed deeply, bracing himself for what was to come. He closed his eyes for one second and revealed his crimson ones, glowing right before her. She gasped at the sight, for she has never met a werewolf before, let alone an Alpha. No matter how hard she trained, she and her mother never actually hunted for werewolves. Derek slowly shifted into his werewolf form. His fangs grew, his facial hair increased, and his forehead morphed, but he didn’t look threatening or violent. His eyes glowed, screaming Alpha, but they were not flaming. In fact, they looked quite ashamed.

Cerise covered her mouth at the sight of her werewolf lover. It was true. And werewolves looked different than they were described to her. Flashes of her killing werewolves streamed inside her head, as she was trained all her life to kill one when she sees one in front of her. Her arms started shaking in fury, her mind clouded by her strong feelings for him. She drew out a knife hiding on the side of her pants. Tears continued falling from her eyes as she did this, preparing for regret that she was about to stab her lover.

Derek could hear her heartbeat, and he knew that she was about to hurt him. He wanted to turn back to his human form but he changed his mind. He didn’t move away from her. “Is that what you really wanna do? Stab me to death?” He asked, encouraging her to reflect on her action. Cerise raised her arm over her shoulder, holding her knife that she practiced with the most. Its blade was already laced with wolfsbane, just enough to kill one werewolf. She inhaled deeply as she took a step towards him, still pointing her knife.

“Look at me, Cerise.” Derek’s eyes still glowed, but Cerise could feel it from him, he wasn’t harming her. He was still Derek, her lover. “I may be a predator, but I’m not a killer.” He slowly shifted back to his human form. Their gazes never faltered. “I would never hurt you, Cerise. You know that.” She felt it in his words. He loved her, and killing him was no way to return the favor. She slowly brought her hand down, still holding the knife. She looked down, resigning to the fact that she couldn’t kill him. Not when she felt the same way about him.

He took another step towards her and softly touched her chin, bringing her face up to look at him, then glided his fingers to the side of her neck while he looked at her intently. “I’m sorry I never told you. I didn’t know how.” Her eyes searched his as she listened to him. She looked at him no longer with anger. Her face was unreadable, but Derek looked at her the same way, with kind and apologetic eyes. Silence loomed between their gazes before they started attaching their lips to each other. She dropped her knife on the floor as her hands made their way to his body.

Cerise’s lips were cold from the rain. They kissed each other slowly, all the anger washed away in the kiss. All the doubt melted between their lips. Their argument completely vanished in the pleasure of the kiss. “Let’s get you dried up,” Derek interrupted. Cerise then whispered, “Okay,” and started walking towards the inside of his loft. She unbuttoned her red hooded jacket as her breaths in the kiss started getting warmer. The jacket was wet, making it harder to take off. Derek helped her remove the jacket from her arms, dropping it on the floor.

“Are you cold?” Derek asked in a whisper, holding her damp face and brushing away her wet locks from it. Catching her breath, Cerise simply nodded and said, “Can you help me stay warm?” Derek kept his gaze on her, then slowly kissed her cheek, keeping his mouth close to her and said, “My pleasure,” and then slowly reached the hem of her shirt, pulling it up gently from her body and over her head. She let him undress her as they kept their gazes glued to each other.

Derek kept his face close against her body as he bent down to sit on his ankle, breathing on her flesh with his warm breath. He removed her boots for her, then her socks. He stood back up still so slowly, as his hands gently trailed from her feet, legs, then thighs, giving her a gust of warmth in her skin. His hands landed on her ass and grabbed them firmly, pulling her pelvis in against his growing bulge. His hands went up to the hem of her pants and drew a circle around her hips with his thumbs before pulling it down. She stepped out of her pants and remained standing, watching Derek work below her.

He started giving her gentle kisses in her legs and worked his way up, licking her thighs, her pelvis hidden in her underwear, then her stomach, and then her breasts. His stubble tickling the sides of her stomach made her giggle a little. He grazed his teeth on the exposed skin of her breast as he slowly undone her bra. As her breasts were completely exposed, he licked them widely with his tongue and breathed on them heavily before kissing her chest, then her neck, her jaw, then finally her lips. “Warm enough yet?” Derek asked, her body still attached to his, her flesh aching for his warmth.

“Not enough,” Cerise replied and undressed Derek out of his shirt and ran her hands in his firm chest and stomach. “I’m still cold down here,” she said, bringing his hand under her core, covered in her damp lace underwear.

“I’ll take care of that,” he whispered as he slowly pulled her lace panties out of her round ass, and she bent her legs up as she stepped out of it, exposing her bare lips open in front of him. Derek sighs heavily at the sight and dives his lips onto hers, feasting on her hard clit. Cerise sighed loudly as the warmth of Derek’s tongue filled her flesh. He licked on her for a while, making her gush some warm viscous before he grazed his teeth on her inner thighs and rubbing her clit with his thumb. Her fingers slid on his hair slowly as she arched her back, voluntarily moving her hips, her core sliding back and forth above his face.

He growled under her, licking her thighs and hurried standing up, lifting her on her ass. “Let’s get you comfortable.” She sucked on his neck as she was being carried towards the bedroom, unapologetically displaying her craving of him. Her legs wrapped around his body, her pulsating core wetting the skin of his stomach. He laid her on the bed carefully. She backed herself to the top of the bed, bending one knee up, revealing herself to him seductively. He unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned his pants when he caught her sucking on her two digits before playing herself with them.

He wet his hands with her slick left on his stomach and started stroking himself slowly while watching her and they went like this for a while. She’s never done this before, to play with herself in front of a man. She was slightly embarrassed, but as she saw his face coveting for her, that encouraged her to keep going. He wanted her skin to feel warm and her core to stay wet only for him. The veins of his member protruded in its skin in every stroke, making his length grow larger and harder as he stared at her. Her fingers moved languidly in her slick as she tried to divide her attention between them, her hand in her breast, and the view of her werewolf lover stroking himself as he watched her.

They remained to play with themselves in front of each other for a while until he almost came to his high, then he stopped and told her he would take care of her from then on. He ate her up once again and stroked his firm tongue in and out of her until her body squirmed in pleasure, a rough moan went out of her mouth loudly. He growled a moan in response to hers, indicating his unfading lust for her. In an instant, she reached her high as their hands were interlaced. They both gasped for air and he wiped his face off of her slick by kissing her thighs all the way up to her chest, leaving the rest of her release in his tongue. Upon reaching her lips, she tasted a little bit of herself and she moaned in his tongue-filled kiss.

“Is that how I taste like?”

“Mhmm. It’s my favorite kind of cherry,” He replied, grinning as his kisses pepper her lips. He caressed her body as they kept exchanging kisses. He tasted her one more time before lining himself in her folds. His hand gripped her hair, arching her neck for him to lick and kiss as he started pushing himself gently inside of her. They drew sharp breaths in his every thrust, their bodies now hot and getting sweaty.

“You’re driving me crazy, do you know that?” He whispered, his words changing tones as he tried catching his breath while thrusting himself inside of her. She just looked at him, her face trying to form a smile, but the pleasure was stronger, breaking the smile quickly and inducing a repetitive moan to escape from her mouth. His strokes were hard and long, savoring the pulses her folds were making. “I’m almost coming. Are you?”

“Not yet, love. Je suis désolé (I’m sorry),” Cerise sincerely expressed, worry started drawing on her face. He halted his thrusts and pulled himself out of her slowly.

“No, don’t be.” He gave her a kiss. “We’ll take our time. I just want you to come again. I want you to make a mess in my sheets,” he whispered and brought his digits on the tip of her core, massaging her clit. She squirmed at his touch. “That’s right, sweetheart. I want you to let go of yourself. And when you’re close, tell me.” His movement gradually became faster as her body arched from the bed. He watched her face scream in pleasure, encouraging him to keep his pace. She moaned as she kept her eyes locked on his. She held his hand to stop his fingers from moving.

“I’m…I’m close. Come back inside me, Derek, I beg of you. I want you, love,” she said and kissed him, stroking his member. He looked at her hand stroke him slowly and held it.

“You better stop doing that or I won’t last,” Derek said with a smirk. Cerise giggled releasing his member and laid her back flat on the bed. Derek climbed above her and kneeled as he lined his head on her folds again; this time he wasted no time and guided his member inside of her, thrusting in and out of her folds. He pushed himself slowly for a few seconds and rubbed on her clit. As she has adjusted to his size, his thrust became harder and faster, making her moan his name and him growling above her in desire and pleasure.

He kept his forehead against hers, locking his gaze on her as his hands grabbed hers, intertwining them as he pinned her to the bed; his pace now steadily fast. He could feel her coming to her high as he was. “Would you come for me, sweetheart?”

“Mhmm,” she barely responded.

“That’s right. Come for me, sweetheart. Let go of yourself, baby.” That was her cue. She moaned and then gasped loudly as she came. That satisfied Derek, making him pull himself out of her and commenced his awaited release. He moaned softly as he released himself, letting her watch him come for her too.

He cleaned himself up as they finished, and he brought her some water to replenish on. She went to clean herself after him and then he lent her one of his shirts to sleep in. They cuddled in bed as their warm sweat dissipated from their bodies. Reality slowly came rustling in their heads.

“Are you still going to kill me?” Derek asked, slightly playfully in his tone. Cerise looked at him humorously and giggled.

“I could never kill you. But Mother must despise me now for being with you,” she stated, making him unable to respond. “Can we just…enjoy ourselves now?”

Derek grinned at her. “Of course. I don’t want anything else right now except you…my deliciously sweet cherry.” He kissed her lips warmly and kept his arm wrapped around her. They fell asleep shortly after that.

At midnight Cerise rustled in bed causing Derek to wake up. With her eyes still closed, Cerise started speaking in French, with words Derek did not understand. She suddenly opened her eyes and they glowed yellow.

“Cerise?” She paid no attention to him and stood up, her eyes missing a blink. She headed for the door but Derek stopped her from walking. “Hey…Cerise! Where are you going?” She kept walking. Her eyes were staring in the air, still glowing yellow. “You can’t leave like like this! You’re not even dressed!” She kept a straight face, still ignoring him. He kept yelling her name for her to wake up but it didn’t work. Realizing she may be a supernatural creature too, he turned his eyes into his crimson ones and roared at her. His Alpha roar snapped her out of her trance. She got startled seeing Derek’s red eyes for a second until they turned back to his green ones.

“Quelle (What)…Derek? Why am I standing?”

“Don’t you remember anything at all?”

“Only that someone was calling me in my dream.”

“That was me. I was trying to wake you up.”

“Why did you call me Chaperon Rouge?”

“I didn’t. I called you by your name. What does that mean anyway?”

“Red riding hood…” she trailed off as she turned around, gathering more of her memories. “‘Mon chaperon rouge’ (my red riding hood)…that’s what he called me.” They left the conversation at that as they both thought it was just some weird dream. However, it happened again on the same night, two hours later.

Derek noticed her come out of bed again. He asked her where she was going but got no response. It appeared she was sleepwalking again. She dressed fully this time before going out, so Derek followed her. She led him to the Argents’ basement, where, apparently, Gerard was, instead of being in the hospital like Cerise had told him. Derek watched from outside the opened door.

Cerise acted like a robot. Her eyes glowed yellow, but she almost didn’t blink and her eyes stared at nothing. She responded to Gerard’s voice. Gerard spoke to her in French, and she responded in kind.

“How are you, my red riding hood?” Gerard asked her, smiling at her with interest.

“Very well, grand uncle. How shall I serve you tonight?” Cerise responded, her tone was flat. She didn’t sound like herself. Derek furrowed his eyebrows in her response to Gerard. He was quite sure he didn’t want to see what was going to happen next.

“Just the same. I want you to sit on this chair,” Gerard commanded. She did as she was told. He tied her hands together with a rope behind her back. “Now, turn into your true self, my red riding hood.” He laid out all his syringes of all sizes and bottles of wolfsbane in different forms. Derek looked at the apparatuses swiftly as he tried gaining comprehension of the situation. Gerard was going to torture her. He might inject her with wolfsbane, whatever works for his goal. Cerise apologized, still monotonously, as she couldn’t bring herself to obey his last command.

“You know what I will do to you if you do not obey me, my red riding hood.” Her heartbeat started picking up. Derek could smell her fear. “Are you going to turn or not?” Gerard continued and slapped Cerise on the face really hard. She gasped in pain, urging Derek to barge in and rescue her. Gerard slapped her again, and this time Derek wasted no time and came barging in on Gerard in his werewolf form. Gerard was too smart for this. Without taking another step, Gerard grabbed the electrified baton from the table that Derek failed to see and zapped Derek with it easily. Derek roared loudly, reacting to the excruciating pain.

“Well, what do we have here? The man who caused me my misery,” Gerard remarked, his tone ever so condescending.

“You did that to yourself,” Derek replied, still grunting from the pain. “You forced me to give you the bite. What are you doing with her?” Gerard zapped him again, this time for a longer time, causing Derek to roar much louder, snapping Cerise from her sleep.

“Derek?” She called him in a weak voice as she realized she was tied to the chair, her pulse increased rapidly as she saw Derek laid in front of her, suffering from pain, sweating and catching his breath. She looked at her granduncle smiling as he was holding the electrified baton. “What are you doing to him? Why am I tied to this chair?!” She cried.

“I’m just doing what I need to do unlike you, my dear. But this, here,” He said, pointing the baton at Derek. “This came at an opportune time for me to show you what you really are, my red riding hood. And you will do as I say, or he will suffer until he dies.” He zapped the baton at Derek again, making Cerise scream her cries.

“What a shame, getting yourself involved with a Hale.” His words were spoken slowly, each word penetrating into her heart with pain. "This is why you’ll never be like us. You’re weak. You’ve never hunted a werewolf in your life! Bringing shame and disobedience into the family. You’re no different from your mother,“ Gerard taunted her with disgust.

Cerise’s tears stopped falling and her eyes grew dark as anger took over her. She glared at her granduncle and said, "How dare you involve my mother in this.”

“She never told you, did she? The truth about your father. Your father was like this poor creature. A werewolf. An enemy to our family. But your mother, the weak one that she is fell prey to him like a lamb to a wolf. She fell in love and here you are.” His voice faded in the air as he leaned closer to his grandniece. “A werewolf hiding in sheep’s clothing.”

“What do you want from her?” Derek asked, grunting as he dragged himself to a wall. Gerard looked at him, his knees still bent.

“Stop pretending that you don’t know,” Gerard replied, smiling.

“What is he talking about?” Cerise turned to Derek. Gerard’s eerie smile didn’t fade and he forced Derek to answer Cerise’s question. Derek looked at him, his lips pursed together. As if he didn’t suffer enough.

“He wants your blood. But only when you turn into a werewolf,” Derek said with a hoarse voice. “You’re born a werewolf, and you’re his blood. Your blood will heal him. It’s a legend I’ve heard.”

“That’s impossible,” Cerise denied. “I’m not a werewolf. I would know, wouldn’t I?”

“My dear,” Gerard started. “Nobody could shoot knives like you do. What makes you think you’re a sharpshooter? Because your mother trained you?” He shook his head. “You do not know it, but you do have the skills of a werewolf. But you are a sleeper. You’ve never turned when you’re awake. And you don’t know how to turn without my voice. Without my command.”

“You’re fucking sick,” Derek interrupted.

“You don’t need to tell me that,” Gerard replied and zapped him once more and took his time. Cerise screamed, begging for mercy. Gerard didn’t stop zapping him and laughed at the sight of Derek suffering. Despite being tortured, Derek could still hear Cerise’s heartbeat going faster. He knew she was about to turn. Cerise screamed for Gerard to stop, but even Gerard knew torturing Derek was provoking her werewolf to come out. Cerise didn’t stop screaming and grunting as she slowly turned into her werewolf form. Her eyes glowed yellow again and this time, they glared in her face, flaming in anger. Her fangs showed and hair turned wild and messy around her face. Her hands moved behind her, trying to break free from the rope. Gerard smiled at the success of his tactic to make her turn and stopped zapping Derek, hurrying to grab a syringe but Derek managed to grab his leg and make him drop on his head. Still holding the baton, Gerard zapped Derek in his ribs, this time forcing the baton against Derek, finally knocking him unconscious.

Cerise growled and roared loudly, freeing herself from captivity in the chair and attacked Gerard. Her claws were long and sharp. She whisked the baton away from Gerard’s hand with her claws, wounding Gerard instantly, black ooze coming out from his wounds along with his blood. Cerise was in an uncontrolled rage, as turning into a werewolf while awake made her remember all of the nights she was summoned by Gerard in her sleep. Her werewolf hearing specifically heard Gerard’s voice as he was her master. She responded to his voice calling her ‘mon chaperon rouge’ and that name was the code he used to control her, to let her turn into a werewolf without her remembering. But she’s only turned once successfully, and that was the night Derek almost ran her over. Gerard wasn’t able to get her blood because she instinctively avoided being injected by the needle. 

Her growling didn’t stop as she wounded Gerard with her claws repeatedly in his chest in a fit of fury, bringing him helpless and coughing more black ooze. Her growls woke Derek back to consciousness. Still feeling pain in his body, he screamed at her to stop clawing at Gerard for she might kill him. But she didn’t listen. She was a new werewolf and she was in a murderous rage. Derek dragged his body towards her and Gerard, attempting to touch her out of her fit. But it was too late. From amber, her eyes turned into a cool blue. She caught her breath as she realized what she’s done. She looked at the old man lying below her. His clothes and skin ripped off, his chest bare with shed muscles and veins, covered in dark blood and black ooze, laying completely lifeless.

She looked at the claws in her hands that still shook from her frenzy, realizing how carnal it was, having to have murdered her own granduncle. Her whole body trembled as she crawled out of Gerard’s corpse. She looked at her clothes, her favorite red jacket now soiled in Gerard’s blood and black ooze, and then slowly she looked at Derek, looking terrified at herself, at what she has done in a matter of a few minutes.

“I killed him.” Her voice was barely audible. Derek held her, and his touch made her turn back into her human form. He wrapped his arms around him an attempt to comfort her.

“He could’ve used you until he no longer needed you,” Derek assured her.

“Are you justifying my crime?” She looked at him incredulously.

“What difference does it make if you killed a werewolf as a hunter?”

Cerise didn’t reply and dug her head back into his chest. She felt cold and afraid. She felt different all over. She was a werewolf and she didn’t know. She then knew and she had just had her first kill. She turned her eyes and they glowed icy blue. Everything was new, unpleasant, and difficult to grasp, except for the embrace of her lover, her mate, where she has always felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OFC fic. Also the only fic of its kind. Mind leaving me feedback? :) Thanks!


End file.
